In a multifunction peripheral (MFP), if an operation is not performed for a long time, a state is shifted from a normal state to a power saving state. The normal state is a state in which an operation can be performed. The power saving state is a state in which an apparatus is in a standby state with reduced power consumption. If a predetermined condition such as a state where an operation is performed is satisfied, the MFP returns from the power saving state to the normal state.
In the related art, the MFP performs determination using a human sensor as the predetermined condition when returning from the power saving state to the normal state. The human sensor detects a person who is within a detection range and informs the MFP that the person is detected. However, the human sensor detects unspecified persons who are within the detection range. Accordingly, even if a person who actually does not perform an operation such as printing in the MFP is detected, the MFP shifts from the power saving state to the normal state. Thereby, wasteful power consumption may occur in a returning method in which the human sensor of the related art is used.